


Bovinus Revealio

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Future Fic, Lactation Kink, Mpreg, Pegging, Weird Sex, animal features, female dom, lots of semen, magical transformation, male sub, potions gone wrong, unusual penetration, wizards are different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bovinus Revealio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonnies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nonnies).



Harry was distracted from devouring his wife's fiery cunt by her startled gasp.

"Harry there's something wrong!" Ginny shrieked and shoved Harry's glasses back onto his face. "There's something growing!"

As they watched, the odd mound of flesh n Ginny's abdomen morphed into a beautiful pink udder. Harry and Ginny stared at eachother with wide eyes. "There must have been something wrong with the fertility potion" Ginny shrieked! "It's still growing!" Harry shouted in reply. Ginny's udder was getting bigger. Ginny began to groan. "Harry! I think it's...filling!"

 

Before their eyes, Ginny’s udder swelled, little drops of milk beading at the tips. Harry felt a startled shock of arousal building deep in his loins, and his flagging erectin began to spring back to life.

Will you be alright?” Harry asked, as Ginny clutched the cowflesh in apparent pain.

"My cowtit hurts so bad," Ginny groaned, rubbing the reddened flesh with firm strokes. "You've got to help me Harry. You've got to let me put it in you."

"But Ginny I'm not into buttshtuff!" "That's a lie, Harry. We both know you like to stick a finger up there when you fuck." Ginny pulled at one of the teats. "Can't you see how much I need you?" Harry felt himself grow hard despite his misgivings.

"Ok, but how does it work i've never done this before?"

"First you roll over, then you grab your hips and spread."

Harry did as told, spreading his hips so his winking lovehole was exposed. Ginny cast a quick wandless cleaning spell. Harry jumped "That tickled. What are you doing?" "Just freshening you up," Ginny explained, rubbing the quivering muscle with one slim finger. "I can't wait to put my fat udder in you. I can't wait to fill you up."

“Be gentle” Harry begged, squeezing his eyes shut in nervous anticipation. “You’re takin my ass virginity!”

Ginny slowly pushed her swollen udder into Harry's tight hole.

"Tak all of it my little cowhore!"

Harry groaned in pain and pleasure as his wife's udder penetrated him. The contractions of his resiting asshole made her squirt milk deep into his bowels. Ginny squeezed her tits at each squirt before slapping Harry's face with them, cracking his glasses.

"I won't cum until you take it all."

"Uhn no more," groaned Harry. Ginny's girth was almost too much to take. "I can't take AAAAAHHHHHHH" he screamed as Ginny forced more of herself into her husband's warm depths, stretching his tender rosebud very near to it's breaking point.

"Your gonna milk me, slut," Ginny growled seductively. "And I won't stop until you're so pregnant some of my milk is coming out of your tits."

They fucked for what felt like hours. Harry came again and again, shooting great gobs of sticky cum onto his wife’s chin. “Oh Ginny” he moaned “Oh Ginny fuck its to much. Ginny, I I I-” Harry cut off his words with a scream as he saw his stomach begin to swell. Within minutes he looked like a ninemonth pregnant person, and he continues to swell as Ginny spewed more and more thick creamy milk into his athletic bum.   
“Ginny stop!” Harry screamed, “I think my ass will break!” “I can’t Harry,” his wife yelled, “Hold on my little milk whore! I think we’re almost there!”  
Harry was so swollen with Ginny's impregnating milk that his stomach fell past his knees. His face was wet with tears. "Nooooooo Ginny please," he begged, as his wife continued fucking into him with her udder, his butthole so well fucked that it no longer protested the milk-lubed slide of her cowtit. 

"I'M CUMMING AGAIN" Ginny shouted, pounding into her husband even harder. Her thick crotchmilk was starting to leak out of Harry and onto the floor, but it didn't stop coming. Harry was scared he was going to die! "Help me!" he screamed, even as he orgasmed a small bit. His pitiful burst of slooge was barely noticable against the mess of milk that covered him. But Ginny didn't seem ready to stop.

"Something's happening!" Harry shouted, staring at his chest in shock. Where before had been flat, manly pecs, now there were tiny tits with nipples standing at attention. As he watched, the tits grew and swelled with each stroke of Ginny's udder against his prostate. 

"I can't stop," Ginny said. She didn't want to stop. She shoved her udder in and out of Harry's sloppy hole, scraping his soft insides with her thick appendage, smearing her milk into him. As Harry's new tits grew, they began to tingle; it was a sensation Harry had never experienced before. With each stroke, Harry's excitement and arousal grew, centered in his nipples instead of his penis. 

Ginny pushed into him in one last extra hard thrust. At that moment, Harry's new breasts grew to D-cups and he began to orgasm, his whole body jerking and bouncing, milk spewing from his manbreasts and covering them both with the sweet creamy liquid. 

"It's nt stopping" Harry cried, aftershocks still rippling through his tired body. "It's my fault," Ginny confessed, udder still lodged inside of her exhausted husband. "I have a confession, Harry: when I first when through puberty I grew an udder. My mother was so ashamed; none of us knows how it happened. When Voldemort tried to kill me in second year, dark magic made my udder dissapear. I should have known this would happen eventually." Ginny couldn't help the few tears that fell from her eyes. Harry was astonished. "How is that possible?" "Don't you know? Witches are born with udders every generation." 

The muscles of her udder quivered, making them both gasp. "I have to keep going," Ginny said as she resumed her thrusts. "This won't stop until your slutty hole as milked my udder dry."  
Ginny fucked into her husbands tired bottom with smooth strokes, her udder splattering his fragile insides with more and mre milk. Harry groaned at the sentation of his wife’s magical woman milk filling his butt with ecstatic warmth. Ginny’s burgeoning female meatwad plundered his no longer tight ass, desperate to satisfy her need.

It didn't seem like it would ever end, Ginny's constant battering of Harry's fertile insides, but eventually she slumped over him, spent. After a moment to catch her breath she withdrew, leaving his gaping lovehole empty and longing, still seeping the milk she'd so vigorously placed inside it.

"Nnnngh" Harry groaned "Is that it?" "I think that's everything," Ginny agreed. "You did it Harry; your greedy hole took it all for me." 

"Are you sure there isn't more? I wasn't ready for yu to stop."

"All for now. Are you ok?"

"I think so. Harry tried to sit up and failed. "How long will it take for all of this to cme out of me?" "About nine months." "What

!" Harry yelped. 

"My milk is magical," Ginny stated, exasperated by Harry's ignorance. "You're probably pregnant. Congratulations Harry: You're going to have my baby."

Harry's eyes wided. Yes they had been trying to have a baby, but he hand't anticipated using his own ass to do it! "You must be joking," he insisted.

"It's true" Ginny said. "Firecall Hermione if ou don't believe me. In fact, I'll go talk to her right now.."

ginny got up to go to the fireplace but stopped when harry called her. "Yes?"

"I feel so empty," Harry whined, too exhausted to roll to her. "Please, Ginny, I need you to fuck me. I want you to full me with your udder and stuff me with more of your milk. I want you to fuck me until your milk starts coming out of my penis."

Ginny grinned. "Is that whore hole desperate for more of my cowflesh? Do you want to feel me drooping teats tickle your insides?"

"Please baby," Harry begged.

Ginny knelt between his legs. "Anything for the Boy Who Lived And Defeated Voldemort." And she worked her sticky udder into his swollen entrance once again.


End file.
